One Of Those Girls
by gypsywoman1
Summary: Summary is in the actual chapter. Wouldn't fit in the tiny amount of characters given. DISCLAIMER// I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL. I do own the character Addison a.k.a. Adie and what you do not recognize.
1. What's What?

A/N: Another story, and honestly you can't blame me. My muse yes, but me no. I seriously hate it and love it at times. But, I think this story will be just like Jaded in a way, as in like, I will be working on it just as much as that story of mine. The plot however is different.

**~Summary**: **Addison (Adie), is best friends with Dean. Thing is...she is also in love with him, but he doesn't know and neither does his brother Sam. She's been hunting and traveling with Dean since she met him Senior year of High School, and all the while, been watching him go after girls and doing what he claimed he did best.**

**Adie is ready to take a huge step, and wants to be more than just a friend. The question is, how is she going to do it? If so does...will it last? Will things change? Will he reject her other feelings for him? **

**P.S. if you want to know what Adie looks like, the banner can be found here…**

**.com/albums/cc275/gypsywoman1_album/?action=view¤t;=**

**Enjoy!**

There are times when a girl just has to take the big pill and swallow it down, especially when watching the guy you love flirt it up with other girls. And just knowing exactly where he is planning on going with this whole "one hit wonder", hookup lifestyle, why even bother to keep these feelings that you've been harboring since you've gotten to know him?

"Adie, you all right?" Sam asked. He doesn't even know or see it either. Maybe because I hide it so well, or cause he thinks that if he meddles in the affairs of my heart and mind, he will regret it. Chances are he is correct if he is thinking the latter, but I know Sam. A computer nerd who is just too damn adorable to turn down the puppy dog eyes, and is the most understanding and awesome non-related brother a girl could have.

"I think maybe I'm going to head back to the motel room…" I said, standing up, taking my coat with me and heading for the door.

Simple enough reply, and even when I left the bar, Dean didn't look in my direction to see where I was going…like always. Entering into the cold air outside, I wrapped my arms around myself, pulling the article of clothing tighter. Step-by-step I was walking for that motel across the street. A bright idea by the owners, I have to give them credit for something.

Approaching the door and getting inside, I was relieved to be welcomed by the smell of the wall air freshener that plugged in. God, I loved those things. Made me feel like I was home.

"What are you going to do now Adie? Lay down like usual and stare at the ceiling, while at the same time, mope about how you wish it was you who was hanging out with Dean tonight, instead of that bimbo he was picking up back there?" I began to talk to myself. Literally beat myself down with my own spoken words. Hey, it was better than hearing it from someone else I'll tell you that much.

Suddenly, my cell phone rang. I removed my coat as I skillfully took out the device and slid it open.

"Addison," I said.

"Hey Adie where'd you go?" The familiar voice came from the other line. He may not be with the bimbo now, but he probably stepped out just to talk to me for a second before going back to _work_.

"Motel," I replied, feigning interest in talking to him. I swear if he couldn't hear the sadness in my voice already, then I knew that I was way over my head.

"You okay?" he asked. Good he notices.

"Yes."

"You sure don't sound it. Wanna tell me what's wrong?"

Routine. Dean needs to desperately get a better choice of words whenever speaking to a person on the phone. It's a bit different when he's talking to Sam, but, when on the phone with me, I can't get more than friendly concern.

This is my problem. I am in love with a man, who just happens to think of a girl as a friend, when that same man, doesn't seem to be capable of that. He can't have two types of girls in his life at all times! It drives one insane!

"Dean, you are honestly standing wherever the hell you are at and wanting to hear me confess, while you have a choice of pickings in the next room calling your name?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him even though he couldn't see.

There was a pause at my question. No doubt he was mulling it over, trying to find what was better to say in order to not _totally_ hurt my feelings. Depending if he actually knew that I had any.

"Well, there is a next room, but there really isn't much to pick from besides two 1 pints of chunky monkey, a lonely depressed friend, and a movie of her choice, followed by a few beers. I think I will take all of those," he replied. I stood up and stepped towards the door, opening it slowly as I found him there, holding his cell with the ice cream and a six-pack.

Hanging up, I shoved the cell into my side pocket and moved forwards to wrap him in a hug.

"You are the best," I whispered as he hugged back with full arms.

"I know. But hey, you so owe me big time Adie," he replied, managing to get a few fingers free to tickle me. I jumped and pushed away with a scream of laughter at his move.

"Meanie!" I exclaimed, sticking my tongue out and taking the 2 pints away from him and turning around to run over to the couch and plop down onto it.

My legs curled up onto the cushions and finding the plastic spoons taped on top of the lids, I set his down and began to dig into my own. Dean shortly came after, getting as close to me as possible. I loved these times when he was near me and knowing that I was feeling down, but he never knew that I felt more than that.

"Come here Adie." Dean's arms were open and it left room on his lap to let me know that I was welcome to lye down within the invitational area. I scooted over a bit to rest my head on the denim covered legs, and he immediately placed his arms around me a bit while grasping his own 1 pint.

"What movie are we watching?" I asked curiously, bringing the spoon into my mouth with the ice cream on it.

"I told you…it's your choice," he replied simply, copying my move with the spoon.

"Turn on the TV, I am sure they have movies on there that we can both agree on," I told him. Dean leaned forward and grabbed the remote, switching on the box. It sometimes surprised me at how comfortable we both were around each other like this. I mean, Dean Winchester, the tough guy and all that is one night stands. People never would guess it, but he was a sweetie, he just refused to show it. Sometimes around Sam he does, but with me, it was like he can be himself.

I sighed contently. That girl back at the bar was nothing compared to me. Sure, I am being a bit too over confident and happy, but who cares? Dean chuckled and the side of his mouth popped into a grin. I shifted my head to look at him and he was staring right back at me, the admiration in his eyes.

"What?" I asked with my mouth somewhat full.

Shaking his head he answered, "You look like a little kid with how you're positioned." I moved more to lye fully on my back and I gave him a quizzical expression.

"Is that a good or bad thing?"

His hand reached out and began to move through my hair and Dean refused to reply right away. It was how he was, always thinking or contemplating on what to say back, so therefore, he turned to silence for a while. Making me wonder and then finally…

"Dean?" I asked.

Still nothing. Then he stopped, moved his gaze to the picture on the screen and idly switched the channel to a clay animation movie that was Rudolf The Red Nose Reindeer.

I groaned, curling inward to the back of the couch and his stomach, hating the sight of the show.

"I thought you said it was my choice…" I muttered.

"Did I?" he chuckled, "Sorry sweet cheeks, remote is mine tonight. Unless you want to fight for it…" He left the suggestion hanging, and I quickly sat up and got onto my feet.

"Bring it on Dean. Your ass is mine, and so is that remote," I grinned.

Dean stood and gained a fighting stance also grinning back, but dirtily.

"My ass huh? Never knew you had a thing for me Adie. Thinking I should give you what you want?" That pissed me off. He always made jokes on whatever I said and made it into something about sex.

Quickly before he could even counteract my move, I pounced.


	2. What Ifs and the Maybes

A/N: So, technically, I have no clue as to how long I want this story. But it won't be long. Don't worry though, I will try to build up enough to keep you reeled in. Oh and this chapter might not be too good, but that's just me…it's just I was up late, and it's 4:09a.m. now, and I finished it a few minutes ago…tiredness can screw things up. Soooo if it sucks. Let me know in review. Be as harsh as you need, but please…make it constructive criticism.

**Enjoy!**

I hate mornings. Mainly because, when it's morning you know that the night is over and that the rays of the sun smothered the fun that had occurred. Then again, sometimes they could be very rewarding, like for instance, the smell of coffee and the sounds of television and keys on the keyboard colliding.

Opening my eyes, I began to scan the room around me. There was Sam on his laptop, typing away on it looking for a new hunt. But when I turned to look at the space on the other bed where I figured Dean would be watching the tube, he wasn't there.

"Sam…where'd Dean go?" I croaked. Never could I imagine that I could be mistaken for a toad at that moment because of how my voice sounded just then.

"Kitchen," Sam replied, not tearing his eyes away from the screen.

Groggy, I stood up and headed towards the given location in the motel room, and when I entered, my eyes went wide and the image before me made me think it was a dream.

"Dean?" I asked, watching as he took the spatula and began flipping pancakes and rearranging some eggs, bacon, and sausage.

"Yeah?" he said, turning his head a bit to know who it was that called his name, "Oh hey Adie. Nice Pajama's." Being tired really kind of warranted awareness at some point, and finding out that you were in your light blue cartoon bra, and same color panties, it made you want to run and hide.

"I'm going to go change," I said, starting to back up and go the other direction, stopping when I realized that Sam was that way. But would he really know? His eyes are always glued to that device of his.

"No stay that way Adie. It looks fitting. Plus, I've seen worse. And that definitely isn't worse," Dean commented. I moved forward and sat down at the table, eyes following him as he worked to make breakfast. Wow, he cooked, hunted, and was able to be a damn awesome friend all at the same time. One word, 'Talented.'

"Then what is _it_?" I asked, motioning to my body. Dean loaded three plates of food and carried them skillfully to the kitchen table before sitting down.

"All I am saying is that if you appeared on a hunt wearing that, it'd be like getting two in one. A horror film, plus a--," Dean spoke.

"Don't you dare say it Dean. Not something you say to a friend," I interrupted.

"Come on, you liked it," Dean encouraged, picking up the fork and stabbing at his uncut pancake and stuffing it into his mouth.

I gave a look of disgust at the way he just devoured that huge thing in seconds and it was overflowing enough that I was afraid it would come out any second.

"Cut first Dean, then eat," I said, also digging into my own food. Slowly, Sam entered the kitchen and took his seat, not even noticing my current appearance until, he managed to glance up and say good morning.

"Adie…" Sam stuttered, mouth agape and I could've sworn he was almost drooling. Men…can't live with them and yet again, can't live with out them. I don't know what these boys would do if I weren't around.

"Better close your mouth Sam or spiders will nest in there," I commented, taking a sip of my coffee. He quickly snapped it shut and turned his eyes to the breakfast before him, suddenly to appear to take boring interest in it.

"Mind telling me why you are…" Sam started but stopped.

"Actually Sam, I've decided that close to being _au natural_ is the way to go. Nothing seems to scream anything to me anymore in the department stores, let alone my duffel. What do you think?! Seriously, I have no clue why I am dressed this way," I replied, cutting into the pancake and moving it to my mouth to eat.

Dean grinned to himself at a memory of last night playing around in his head; the answer as to why his friend was in this way.

"Adie, you should really think again about having chunky monkey wars. The stuff can get real sticky and messy," Dean commented. My head shot up so then I could glare at him while he continued to grin wickedly.

"That is confidential. Plus! I don't see you only in your boxers and you got more on your clothes than I did," I retorted.

"But you aren't aware of things when tired like I am. It's a born gift; I guess you just don't have it. Too bad you aren't a Winchester babe."

I stabbed my fork into the last pancake I had and flung it at him with all my might. A satisfied smile crossed my face as it hit its mark on his face, sliding down and leaving a trail of syrup. Sam burst out into laughter at the sight. His brother glaring and stunned at the same time, covered in the sticky substance.

The pancake fell to the elder's plate with a sickening plop and that was my cue to make a run for it. So I immediately rushed out of my seat, around the corner, Dean hot on my heels, and just as I was about to make it into the safety of the bathroom, I was tackled. Turned onto my back to be straddled by Dean, his hands pinned mine to the ground and his legs somehow found a way to hold my own still.

Now, being in the state I was, it was kind of hard to be all there and together. What would you honestly do if Dean freaking Winchester were doing the same thing to you? However, it wasn't that simple for me. Dean leaned in closer, the green orbs staring hard into my brown ones.

"Adie…" his voice coming out husky, and domineering. My heart stopped…okay, so it was beating really fast, but my breathing had hitched, leaving the hunter above me to grin.

"Don't call me babe," I attempted at sounding confident and normal. But, he was bound to see right through, and then when he stood up, releasing his grip on me, I swore I saw him checking me out. I can't believe him! Taking any opportunity to catch a girl in their _personal_ items, when being a friend, and checking them out wasn't in the friend description. Then again, neither was falling for the best friend.

He didn't like me in that way though. He wanted other girls, ones who were more experienced, and that he could have one night have fun with and leave town the next day. Not have the girl dragging along on every single hunt, helping out, fighting, handling weapons, and burying her nose in the books. I was your regular bookworm of a hunter. It paid to have this job at times…I mean, when Dean checked a girl out, it was mainly because of the body.

Maybe he was just appreciating that. That has to be it. Cause seriously, if he did like me also, what would happen to us then? Would we still be friends? Would I just be another one of those girls? A Wednesday night regular, or some other weekday…I need to stop this. Thinking about the '_what ifs' _and the '_maybes_' only got some people far.

Dean and I are just friends. Yet, I can't hide my feelings for him. I have to let him know…just…not soon. In the future, yes, far, far in the future.

I snapped back into reality, finding him holding out his hand to help me up, so I took the gesture and was on my feet in a flash.

"Let's go get you cleaned," I said, remaining my grip on the offered body part, and pulled towards the bathroom.

"Is that a suggestion for something more Adie?" Dean grinned sarcastically, raising an eyebrow.

"You know, there is a fine line between sex, and just a regular good deed? I find it amazing how you can keep them separated, and never join them together. That's why we are friends Dean," I replied, holding the same amount of sarcasm.

"Yeah, yeah. But _half_ naked friends don't help _not_ naked friends get clean either. That opens up a whole new portal across that fine line of which you speak."

Then again…maybe…just maybe…I could be wrong.

Author End Note:

**You know what to do. Thanks for reading and please review. :)**


	3. What Can Go Wrong?

**A/N: Sorry that it's been awhile since the last update of this story. My muse finally kicked in for it and other ones today and so I am trying to crank out what I got before it hits midnight tonight, signally time to go to bed and wake up the next day to go Hell with textbooks and homework. Lol. Anyways, hope you like this chapter.**

After managing Dean's sticky situation and getting dressed to start the day, we packed up the duffels, the newspaper clippings and the arsenal into the Impala. Sam and I were in the car waiting as Dean went to go and check us out before hitting the open road to another town somewhere in Virginia where Sam had found a new hunt. It was nice to visit so many places in this line of work, but there was no way I'd be asking to stay in a town for more than a few weeks just for a break. The boys were always on the move and I learned that after meeting them in the past.

Meanwhile, I wasn't wasting time just sitting there in the silence, and so my nose was dug into a book called 'Vampire Academy'. Sure, the book was about vampires, but it was a romance/action novel that really reeled me in, and it was a good retreat from the actual monsters and vampires that existed in the real world.

I was so engrossed into my novel that I didn't even see or hear Dean sneak up to the window that was rolled down close to my head as I lay down in the backseat. Getting to an intense part where Rose and Dimitri were about to get hot and heavy due to a spell on her necklace, I was on edge anticipating what was to happen next; Dean strikes. My scream sounded throughout the car and parking lot as I shut my eyes, book flying in the air and shooting upright from being scared shitless.

Dean came around to the driver's side of the car and got inside, chuckling at my reaction along with Sam.

"So not funny Dean!" I exclaimed angrily, grabbing my book off the floor of the Impala and whacking him upside the head with it, before sitting back into the seat and flipping the novel open to find my spot.

"I don't know what you see in those kind of books. They are completely inaccurate," Dean commented, starting the engine.

"Not everything has to be accurate to be exciting and interesting," I retorted, frustrated that I couldn't find the page I was on, so I flung it back to the floor.

"Anyways, what's the information on the hunt?" Dean asked, pulling out of the motel lot and into what little road traffic there was.

"Vanishing Motel Room," Sam spoke.

"That's it?" Dean asked annoyed.

Sam huffed and continued, "Legend goes that a young woman was traveling with her mother when the older woman became very ill. A doctor came to their room to examine her and told the daughter he'd need her to get some medicines from across town immediately, and that'd he'd stay with the patient. The daughter did as she was told.

"It was late in the evening when she finally made it back to the motel through the town, and to her surprise her room was locked. She went to the front desk to see why the doctor had left her mother, and the man at the front desk told her no one was staying in that room, and hadn't been for days."

"Well isn't that a mouth full…" I commented, "Let me guess, the guy showed her the room and everything wasn't how she remembered and she never found her mother again." Dean shot me a look through the rear view mirror, while Sam turned around to give it to me full on.

"What?" I asked, shrugging my shoulders confused.

"Bookworm," Dean muttered.

"Damn proud of it. Saved your ass multiple times." I smiled happily.

Sam and I laughed at Dean's displeased expression and sudden silence, then stopped to discuss more of the hunt.

"What motel is it so then I know where to check us in?" Dean asked, his fingers dwindling on the steering wheel, just showing how much he wanted to turn on the radio or pop in a tape.

"Merry Time Motel," Sam replied, and as soon as he spoke the words, Dean pressed the dial and music blared through the speakers of the classic.

"DEAN!" I shouted above the noise. I didn't mind his music at times, but I wasn't in the mood to be listening to Metallica right about now.

His hand twisted the knob so it turned the volume down to speaking level, and I sighed in relief.

"What?" he asked.

"Can you change the station please?" I asked politely.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Driver picks the music…"

"I know, I know! But Dean, come on, be a little bit nice for once and let the shotguns get a say in the matter. Meaning, driver shuts his cakehole instead," I said.

Both Sam and I stared at the elder, seeing him think, and I mean really think. It was like an intense game show where you had to figure out the answer to the question in a certain amount of time. Jeopardy, or Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? Extreme Dean Edition.

"Fine, but at the sign of any girly crap, I am so switching it back," Dean answered, turning the other dial and shifting from station to station.

A muddled mess of words from the songs or DJ, meshing with each other, making it sound either hilarious or stupid and then Dean stopped on a station where something was playing. I waited to hear the words begin; finding the song had just started, wanting to know what he had picked.

'_When you look at me, _

_Tell me what you see,_

_This is what you guess the way I am._

_When I look at you,_

_I wanna be, I wanna be,_

_Somewhere close to heaven with Neanderthal men.'_

"Oh hell no, we are not listening to this pop crap," Dean said, getting ready to change the station back to the previous one but I swatted his hand away.

"No! I like this song, so deal," I said, beginning to sing along.

'_You don't have to act like a sta-a-a-ar,_

_Trying moves in the back of your ca-a-a-ar,_

_But you know that we can go fa-a-a-ar,_

_Cause tonight you're gonna get my…'_

I smooched twice on the part that it had in the song, and continued on with the lyrics, finding that it not only annoyed Dean and Sam, but also that Dean was slightly enjoying it. I didn't know why, and kind of didn't care, so when the song ended I finished in a funny pose that was supposed to be an attempt at sexy.

"Bravo!" Sam clapped his hands with a chuckle; he had warmed up to the newly found entertainment and hadn't minded it much.

The song changed to something more bearable for the boys and they both gave a sigh of relief.

"Hey Sammy maybe we should stop by a strip joint and sign Adie up, she'd be a natural with the performance she just did don't you think?" Dean joked sarcastically.

"Dean! I am no stripper!" I exclaimed, mouth agape.

"Not with those clothes on honey." Dean grinned wickedly, dodging a hit to his head by me.

Sitting back into the seat I crossed my arms over my chest, turning my head to look out the window, glaring at the bright and sunny scenery passing by.

"Oh come on Adie, don't be like that. I was only kidding around," Dean said.

"Go to Hell," I spat.

"Man, if that's your bark, I don't want to experience the bite."

"Then shut up and drive."

I was pissed at him and for good reason too. I was having fun and he had to go and make that joke. It hurt me more than he would ever know. Those were the types of girls he liked, and what was I? A girl with 'bookworm' for a title. When we arrive at the motel, I am so getting my own room, but of course the boys wouldn't like that idea. What's the worst that can go wrong with it though?

**Author End Note: Thanks for reading! You know what to do. I will accept inspirational juju in three forms. Everlasting Gobstoppers…Dean Winchester in a towel standing outside my front door needing a place to stay ;) ;) …and Reviews. Again thanks for reading. **


	4. Heaven? Is This Really It?

A/N: This came out all in one big rush and I was surprised I had all this stuff inside me. No distractions, no worries, no sleepiness, just sitting at the computer bored and pull up a blank new document and started working and I finished really fast and got a lot out there. Plenty of detail in this chapter, but it really paints the image in your brain. It's what I saw in my head. :)

**Hope you like. Oh and Bella S. here is where you can go to see the banner so then you know what Adie looks like. **

**I suggest: www . photobucket . com and just search for One Of Those Girls story banner and there you will find it. Sorry for the spaces in the website, it won't show on this site so I had to space it out.**

**Enjoy!**

Sighing as I closed the door and rested my back against the wooden barrier between the outside, the brothers and whatever the hell else. It wasn't the best having to argue my rights to have my own room, I mean, the only reason they—meaning Dean—agreed to me having one is because I pointed out that it'd get more work done faster in this motel. Vanishing room or not, I need the space from the boys, more importantly from the one that I have emotional conflict inside myself at the moment with.

God, things were just messed up and spinning out of control. I gave the first glance around my private living accommodations and was pleased to find it remotely stylish and actually me in every way. The carpet wasn't puke green or brown for once, so I was sure that there was no fungus hidden deep within its stitches, instead it was white; something that is and looks clean of grime, and the boy's clothes.

The walls were painted a bright blue with a white band of wood in the middle; living room adorned with a big nice blue leather couch and a flat screen television to boot. Lamps on white carved tables to the sides, a coffee table with magazines from Vogue, Vanity Fair, People, and so much more. If these made me melt inside, the kitchen was even more to die for; the cabinets matching the blue marble tiles, stainless steel everywhere I looked on the countertops, including a coffee machine. I didn't think anything of it when I saw my favorite kind of ground coffee mix sitting in a pouch, caramel and vanilla.

"Good lord, I think I have died and reached heaven," I said. Deciding how tired I was, minus all the floating and wonderful sensations I was getting from seeing the interior of this motel room, I headed to what appeared to be the bedroom with big white sliding doors.

"What's behind door number one?" I asked with a grin, raising my eyebrow as I slid the doors open and nearly fainted at the sight.

King size bed, black satin sheets, blue roses—which was amazing to see—a connecting double sink bathroom, tub with turbo jets for massaging, and a steam shower.

"Oh yeah, heaven has officially visited me," I said contently, dropping my bags where I stood, not even caring that I was ruining the beauty of the room with a brown duffel bag stained with oil, gun powder and rock salt. I swiveled around, unzipping the bag and taking out my bathroom essentials, some boy shorts that said Hubba Bubba Bubblegum on the back, and a matching bra that had the words, Bubba on one part and Licious on the other.

I was weird in clothing and what some would say risky and asking for sex, but I just loved them for the style and the humor built in. Once I entered the bathroom, I unloaded my stuff, stripped, dressed, brushed teeth and then gathered up my shredded materials and went back into the bedroom.

A knock at the door startled me, causing the clothes to drop to the floor and making me frown. It was all clean until _that_ person had to knock, whoever it may be. Chances are it being one of the boys. This time, being smart and aware of what I was wearing—do _so_ not want a repeat with the breakfast drool fest—I picked up one of my long button up plaid t-shirts—okay so it was Dean's, big deal—and answered.

Sure enough, it was _Dean_, not looking happy, but also like he had been forced to be standing here to apologize for breaking my window with his baseball.

"I'm tired and wanting to go to bed Dean, say what you got to say and leave," I said.

"Adie, you know that I don't like this idea. You're my best friend and I am concerned that something might happen to you if you aren't staying in the same room me and Sam are," Dean said, his eyes softening and his bottom lip coming to a pout.

The man can't pull it off as powerfully as the master Sam Winchester, but damn can that look still take effect.

"Listen, we've already discussed this. I'm staying in my room and that's that. Plus, this room is like it was made for me and only me." I smiled, turning my head to stare appreciatively at the area.

"Shit Adie, how did you get struck with gold and we didn't'?" Dean asked, stepping inside astounded at what he was seeing.

"Isn't yours this way too?" I asked confused.

"Hell no. If it were, I wouldn't want to leave either," Dean replied and that's when he saw it, "Flat screen."

He said it in a way that made him sound hypnotized like a child would if they saw candy. Dean walked right up to the electronic device and threw his arms around it, literally hugging it with his eyes closed and smiling happily.

"Um…Dean…that's my television. Get your own," I said, placing my hands on his shoulders and bringing him away.

My breath caught in my chest when I saw his eyebrows perk up with a dirty grin on his face when he stared past me to the bedroom.

"King?" Brushing past me he walked into the sleeping quarters. My dreamland was being invaded and poisoned with the scent of Dean. Stop breathing will you Dean! I won't be able to sleep if you continue to be in this room. Especially with the scene forming in my brain of me minus the shirt I have on, you in just a towel and wet from the steam shower and then…

"Yeah. Now that you have the tour…vamoose. Cheerio. Goodnight chum, this girl has hours of snoozing to catch. The sheep are calling my name. I am counting them as we stand here. There they are on the bed, begging me with the Bah's and the…Dean, please. Sleep."

I was rambling. A babbling fool about sheep that are in my tired imagination, but then again, that wasn't the only thing in my imagination.

"Can't I sleep here?" Dean asked, plopping down on the perfectly made, untouched by me and claimed mine, bed.

"No. You have your own bed Dean, now get off, you're going to get the sheets dirty with you man stench." I plugged my nose for emphasis and shooed him away with my hand. Dean rose up on his elbows and stared at me with a cocky smile.

"Come on, just one night? Please? I'm already here and on the bed," Dean said, slowly taking off his shoes one by one, his hands reaching for the buttons on his shirt and undoing them.

It was like a dream come true, a heavenly room with a _view_.

"Fine Dean. But I swear, hands to self, and no, I mean no, sex dreams and crazy groans, moans, snoring or sweating." So what if I caved? Any normal person would, but since I was his best friend, it was kind of harder to say no. I had to live with him and his brother for a while to know that it was difficult.

Mimicking his movements, I undid my shirt and let it fall to the floor, stepping gracefully to the right side of the bed and pulling back the covers to get under.

"Nice pajama's Adie. Wear them for me? You shouldn't have," Dean teased. At least I think he was teasing, his eyes said differently when he climbed in after I did.

"Night Dean, and remember," I said, about to start in on the lecturing.

"I know, I know. Hands to self, blah, blah, blah…night Adie," he said.

We both reached for the bedside lamps and soon the room was plunged into darkness.

Author End Note: Thanks for reading. You know what to do. Inspirational juju. But I will accept it in two forms…Dean Winchester at my front door, his impala outside broken down and needing a place to say…;) ;) And the second is a review. So either one will be fine. :) Lol.

~ Tori


	5. You Okay There Dean?

A/N: I am back! Virus can't hold me down. :) Lol. Anyways, hope that you are still enjoying the story, I am guessing though it will be about 10 chapters. Here's chapter 5, the halfway mark, and I hope you like it.

I found myself sitting at the coffee table on my laptop in the middle of the night. Dean was snoring, after I told him not to, and there was no way I could sleep through that especially if I was in point blank range of the noise. How can he not hear himself? It's so loud that it could startle a group of wildebeests.

Great, sleep deprivation is causing me to create metaphors involving animals that you'd find in Africa. There was nothing else about the vanishing motel room that I could find online, so I resorted to playing games on the internet, stumbling upon a website where it was only all about Tetris. I was setting an all time high score and had made it to the top level, which was amazing considering it was going so fast it was a blur.

The more I played, the more tired I got and the more bored and addicted I got. Finally, the sounds from the bedroom ceased, and I let out a sigh of relief as I shut the laptop off and heading back inside. His head was stuffed into the pillow, with it muffling his snores to perfectly that I didn't have trouble falling back into la, la, land. Situating myself under the sheets so then I was comfortable on the mattress, I closed my eyes and tried to drift off, however, trying to doing so wasn't possible when an arm suddenly appeared around my waist, pulling me closer into the person the arm was connected to.

Dean sighed contently, nuzzling his face into the back of my hair and neck. I had to prevent the shiver from letting loose throughout my whole body at the motion, since I was technically ticklish there.

"Mmmm," Dean groaned.

"Um…Dean…" I slid my hand down to his arm to try and pry it away, while I also hoped to wake him up to see what he was doing.

"Five more minutes Sam," Dean mumbled.

"Dean, you are not fucking in a motel room with Sam. You…are…in…my…room!" I huffed tiredly; not even putting effort into it anymore, considering it was no use.

"Wha?" Dean asked.

"You awake now sleepy?" I asked, managing to turn around and find him fluttering his eyes open to reveal the tired and confused jade orbs.

"Adie," Dean paused, "What's wrong?"

"Dean, where is your left arm?" I asked with a knowing look.

"Wrapped around a nice warm cushiony pillow," he replied.

"Nope. Although, three of the four things you described are correct, however, I am not a pillow Dean." His eyes widened momentarily as he slipped his arm from behind my back and on top of the covers by him.

"Sorry Adie. Kind of get used to it--," Dean began.

"After sleeping with chicks, or even having your own bed? Yeah I know, I know. Listen, it's," I paused, looking over my shoulder to check the time, "four fifty in the morning. I'll go get us some coffee and breakfast, come back and then we can discuss this case."

"At four fifty in the morning? Dude, where are you going to find a diner open that early?"

"Dude…" I drew out sarcastically in a surfer tone, knowing how much I hated when he called me that, "it's called 24 hour stores."

I placed my hand on his clothed chest, patting the material in a friendly gesture as I climbed out of bed and started the search for my duffel.

"24 hour stores? What kind of person thought up that whacko thing? Sleep is holy Adie," Dean commented.

"Oh, so coffee, bagels, cereal and doughnuts aren't holy anymore Dean?" I asked with a smile, pulling out a button-up vested top and putting it over my Bubbalicious worded bra, and a pair of light wash jeans with holes at the knees to cover the other brand of bubblegum, boy shorts.

"Don't joke about that."

"I'll be sure to inform your brother and the world that Dean doesn't find pie holy compared to sleep. Pie is just another formality. Another speck in Dean's rearview mirror in life," I giggled.

"I'm serious…" Dean warned, chuckling.

"I am too Dean. What, are _girls_ not going to be as holy as sleep too?" I paused to look at him, slapping my hands to my cheeks and looking horrified, "What has the world come to for Dean Winchester?" Dean was up in minutes, smiling and wrapping his arms around my waist, swaying us back and forth while my arms wrapped around his neck.

"An unspeakable and scary end," Dean replied. I returned the smile; my fingers idly playing with the little strands of short hair at his neck, and realizing my actions I pulled away, pretending to be searching for the car keys.

"If you think that you are driving the Impala you are insane Adie," Dean informed.

"Well, I don't expect you to be coming with me kind sir. I thought sleep was your main drive to get back to," I answered, switching on the lights to see more clearly.

Dean's squinted a tinge and then focused on the lit room, finding the beauty breath taking and too good to be true. When his eyes settled on his friend Adie he grinned at her choice of clothes.

"I don't remember you ever dressing this way like…ever," he commented, walking over to pick up his previously discarded jeans and began to dress.

"It's early Dean, I am not going to be sensible about my attire. Plus, there is nothing wrong with what I am wearing," I said, reaching for his button up shirt at the same time his hand touched it.

I glanced up to see him fully clothed, shoes and all, and it amazed me at how he could get ready so fast.

"I'm driving. Get a coat on and some shoes, I'll be waiting in the car," he said, grabbing his shirt and buttoning it up as he pulled the keys out and exited the motel room.

"Coat, it's not even cold outside. Hell you aren't even wearing one," I muttered to myself, pulling on a pair of red sneakers and skipping the jacket as I followed after him outside.

888

"Two caramel squirts, fill the cup with half coffee, half hot chocolate, ooh, and get me a biscotti, a chocolate one," I exclaimed from a few aisles away from where Dean was doing the beverage orders. He knew what we all liked, but today I wanted something different, and I could hear him muttering that I was being picky, and also 'what the hell is with girls and chocolate?'

"Just do it Dean, and no complaining," I huffed out.

My eyes scanned the shelves, looking for something interesting pertaining breakfast, lunch, and maybe dinner that could be made in that lovely new kitchen that I had back at the motel. I was going to cook, and sure, the boys didn't know that I could, and would probably be cautious about the fact that I was going to even make them food, but I loved to do it and wanted to. It was about time we all sat down and had a home cooked meal that wasn't diner grease accompanied by cheap skimpy waitresses in low-neck uniforms.

The grocery basket resting in the bent part of my arm was beginning to get full and heavy and that signaled that it was cash register worthy. I walked from the aisle, to find Dean having problems with making my drink and putting a lid on it like the rest. Finally, he was by my side with the drinks in a four slot cardboard holder.

"Special occasion?" the cashier asked. I smiled; shaking my head in reply, glad to find that it wasn't a girl.

"Unless a new kitchen to cook in can be called one, then no," I answered.

He seemed to like my little joke, for he chuckled and grinned.

"Name's Brinkley. You free tonight?" he asked and then gave a disgusted look at Dean, "Or do you already have a boyfriend?"

"Dean's just my friend, and actually, yes I am free. What are you offering up?" I asked.

"Dinner and a movie. Pick you up at seven? Where do you live?"

"I'm staying at the Merry Time Motel. In town for my cousin's wedding…but seven will be great. See you then Brinkley."

I grabbed the plastic bags and made my way to the entrance of the store that we had come in, not even caring that Dean was tightening his jaw and his fists were turning white from clenching the other bags.

"Wait! What's your name?" Brinkley yelled.

"Adie," I replied. Once exiting the place and putting the bags into the trunk, I got into the passengers seat while Dean got into the drivers side.

"You okay there Dean?" I asked, now fully aware of what and why he was ticked off.

"Just peachy."

That was the only other words I got from him the rest of the way back.

Author End Note: Thanks for reading, and please review good people. :)


	6. Jealous Much?

A/N: Another update, fast and coming at ya like a speeding train. Lol. I was bored and wanted to write more of this story, but this chapter isn't really long, it's actually short. On my Microsoft Word, it only filled two pages, so yeah…short chapter. Anyways, hope you like and enjoy!

' "_What's your name?" "Adie." What the hell? Adie never tells people to call her that except for Sam and me! That joke of a guy Brinkley—I mean what kind of name is Brinkley! Reminds me of the freaking dog off of the movie You've Got Mail. Damn, should've never let Adie make me watch that with her. A chick flick…yuck. Where was I? Oh yeah, Brinkley…'_ Dean paused in his thoughts to look at Adie who sat in the passenger seat next to him, whom had fallen asleep.

'_Why are you freaking out about this Dean? This is no big deal. Adie is going to go on a date with a guy, who is not you for once…you should be happy for your best friend, even if you do not approve of the date coming to take her out. Walk back into that motel room with Adie and act your damn self.'_ Dean nodded in agreement and exited the car in the motel parking lot, going around to the other side to open the door.

My dream was interrupted when I felt the car shake from the force of something slamming into it, then another feeling came when the door supporting me disappeared and I opened my eyes, screaming as I hit the asphalt hard.

"Ow!" I exclaimed, twisting my head up to look at a surprised Dean by my car door. Placing my hands on the ground, I pushed up and got back to my feet.

"What's the matter with you?" I asked, ripping the door out of his grasp and slamming it shut as I headed to the trunk to get the groceries.

"Nothing. I'm fine," Dean replied.

"Oh really? Then that whole silent, angry death attitude you had the whole ride home was just a figment of my imagination? Also, the being _stupid_ and opening the god damn door when you saw that I was wedged up against it asleep, knowing full well that I might come out like that!"

"I didn't expect the latter to happen, but the attitude was just…we forgot pie." I came to a halt at the trunk where Dean circled around me to get to the lock and lifted it open.

"Pie? Dean, you don't act that way when pastry foods are involved, or food in general. That was your, you touched and talked to my baby I'm going to kill you, kind of attitude," I stated.

"So what? That dill weed was undressing you with his eyes! There was something about him that I didn't like," Dean began.

"Like for instance, the fact that he was a guy?" I asked, huffing in disbelief, shaking my head as my eyebrows drew inward.

We found ourselves standing inside the motel room, how we got in here so fast was beyond me. Unloading the burden of the bags in the kitchen, I turned quickly on him.

"I'll be damned. Dean Winchester is jealous," I declared, crossing my arms to stare hard at him to see what he would do. His mouth opened and circled to the left, before tightening and shutting, he turned around to face me.

"Adie, I am not jealous. Plus, I only see you as a friend anyways. That Brinkley dude can date you if he wants to," Dean replied.

"Well, he does. Just admit it Dean, that way your eyes will stop betraying you. They are screaming jealousy over and over and all you're doing is denying it."

"Why are you pushing this? Obviously you have some ulterior motive to get me to say _something_ about being what you say I am." I immediately stopped in my actions at pressuring him to reveal a piece I've wanted to know, feeling like a deer caught in headlights.

"Brinkley is picking me up whether you like it or not Dean. Don't expect me coming back till morning," I said, rushing past him and towards the door, needing some air and alone time. I turned the knob as I looked back at Dean, tugging on the door, but finding it stationary.

"What the?" I asked, trying again.

"Did you lock it?" Dean asked, coming over to help.

"No I didn't fucking lock it," I muttered.

Finally, I gave up on the thing.

"Great. We're stuck," I stated.

"Check all the windows, we are not stuck Adie," Dean ordered. We both separated into other rooms, trying to open the windows, but nothing would budge. It was like a force did not want them to leave.

"Dean…" I began, heading into the bedroom from the bathroom. Dean came in and stared at me worriedly.

"Yeah?"

"You said something last night about how my room was different than yours and Sam's. Like _way_ different. I'm going out on a limb here and saying that the other rooms are normal, and that I checked myself into the Vanishing room we are searching for."

Plopping down on the bed, head in hands as my elbows rested on my knees. I could sense Dean working my words out, finding that I was right and that we were in a serious situation here.

"I'll call Sam," he announced, fishing for his cell phone in his jean pocket, flicking it open and then shut, pocking it.

"Let me guess…no bars?" I asked.

"Not a single one," he confirmed, "We're stuck."

"Yeah, I know," I paused, "What the hell are we supposed to do now?"

"I don't know. Got any Jack? Cards?"

I glanced up at him curiously.

"What do you have in mind?" His answer was a dirty evil grin.

**Author End Note: Thanks for reading and please review. :)**


	7. Cards and Heat

A/N: Another chapter! MATURE CONTENT!!!! Oh and I just wanted to say thanks to SciFiRn for reading this over and checking to see if it was good, after all this is my OFFICIAL OFFICIAL first time at smut. ;) The other times were just either weak or middle ground, but this is different.

**Thanks to SciFiRn I am not longer afraid, hating on myself or embarrassed at writing words that are all the great wonderfulness of smut. Lol. Anyways, hope you enjoy.**

"Okay, the rules are…well, there are no rules. Except for no cheating," Dean explained.

"Yeah, and that one is going to be hard for you to stick to Winchester," I remarked. He glared at me, knowing full well, that I was aware of his scamming ways.

Dean shuffled the deck of cards that we had found in my duffel and began to deal. "I'll have you know Adie, that I am a champion at Poker."

I rolled my eyes at the words and grabbed the bottle of Jack, bringing it to meet my lips and tilting it back to allow the warm sting of the liquid. I winced and gave a satisfied grunt before setting the bottle back onto the carpet in between him and me.

We both grabbed our cards and fanned them out to get a better view.

"Dean, we aren't playing Poker. You agreed on 'Go Fish'."

"So what? I'm still champion and the highest rank in card games," Dean replied with a smug grin.

"Do you have any 3's?" I asked, looking up at him as I waited for him to check his hand.

"Nope. Go Fish."

"Just don't let that ego of yours swell up too much Dean and go to your head, we don't need you headless from all that air."

"Ha, ha, funny. Got any 8's?"

"Go Fish," I replied happily.

The game seemed to take forever to get through, and to my amazement, I actually was losing. A game like Go Fish, and Dean is winning. He wasn't kidding apparently, but still it wasn't everyday that you witnessed such a thing.

Suddenly, Dean's eyes hosted an eerie glint to them as he grinned placing down groups upon groups of cards before he had none left.

"Check and mate Adie," Dean said, cocking his head to the side.

"This is Go Fish Dean, not chess. Another?" I commented, taking all the cards and shuffling them.

"How about we make this more interesting?" Dean asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously, dealing out the cards until we both had seven, taking mine into my hands without fanning them; instead, I stared at Dean.

"Each time one of us has to Go Fish, we take a drink," Dean suggested.

"That's it? That's as interesting as you can--," I began.

"Hold on Adie, I'm not done," Dean interrupted, "And also, we have to remove an article of clothing."

Was I imagining this? Dean Winchester, wanting to play strip Go Fish, and with me, his friend?

"You're on Winchester," I replied with a grin, fanning out the cards and checking over my hand that I had. I glanced up at him to see him grinning wider.

"Do you have any 4's?" he asked, meeting my eyes. Slowly, I scanned the card numbers, hoping that I didn't have a single one that he asked for, and then there it was, a 4. Reluctantly, I removed it from my hand and gave it to him.

"Alright, do you have any ones?" I asked.

My nerves were high, waiting to see if he had any, because if he said those two words, I'd have to follow through quickly into the rules I had agreed to.

"Go…" Dean started, "Fish."

"Damn…" I muttered; placing my cards face down onto the carpet and taking the bottle of Jack he was handing over to me. Tilting my head back, and getting a helping of the drink before handing it back over to him.

"Now clothes," Dean reminded.

"I know, I know," I said, rolling my eyes as I unbuttoned my vest and discarded it to the side.

I felt so revealed to him; yet, I liked it when I saw his eyes flash with lust and hunger. Here I sat in my Bubbalicious bra that I hadn't changed out of from this morning, and I was seeing Dean, my best friend for like ever, with that expression in the pool of green orbs.

"Hey," I snapped, "Eyes up here," I motioned to my face.

"I wasn't staring," Dean retorted.

"Sure, you weren't."

"Do you have any 6's?"

"Go Fish," I replied, watching him as he removed his own shirt, only making me disappointed to see another layer beneath.

"Damn you Winchesters and your layers," I mumbled under my breath.

He chuckled and tossed it to the side, so we could get back to the game.

"What happened to that line between best friend and sex Adie?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow as he took a swig from the bottle.

"Line? What line? I think it got erased when you suggested we make this game more interesting," I grinned.

"Well, I'll tell you one thing Addison, girls as friends never really settled well with me," Dean commented.

"If I recall Dean, you were the one that asked to become friends."

"Oh Adie, I've always had the Jones for you."

That is where I froze. Either I am dreaming, or hallucinating, but did I just hear that from his mouth, from Dean fucking Winchester? I blinked a few times to register the news, while my eyes remained on the carpet. I must've been a sight to see, the obvious realization that he liked me back on my face, showing itself to Dean to soak in. My mind was somewhere else and I didn't even notice Dean crawl forward, sitting in front of me, until I felt his hands on my bare waist.

My breathing hitched and I jumped at the contact.

"It's okay Adie," he reassured, leaning in to lightly kiss my neck, making me shiver and close my eyes. He chuckled at my reaction, just as I realized that I had indeed moaned at the feel of his lips, soft like flower petals, and tantalizing me with the slightest pressure.

"Dean…" I breathed.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Why didn't you just do this sooner?"

Dean pulled away to look at me clearly while he answered. "To be honest, you were the first girl I met that made me reconsider things. When I saw you…I wanted to get to know you, not just sleep with you and forget about you the next day in school, like it had never happened. For the first time Adie, you made me want to have a normal life that I knew I could never have," Dean replied.

I could barely see straight with the film of water coming to my eyes, but I wouldn't let them fall, not when I was with Dean, not now. "Well you found out too late that I wasn't normal. So that life is definitely blown out of the water for life," I said with a giggle.

"Yeah, but you are as close to normal as I am ever going to get."

His hands moved up, brushing the sides of my bra gently. He never paused until his hands halted on the sides of my face, pulling me in and to his lips. I almost completely melted from the taste and feel of his lips, and I had to regain myself quickly to fully take advantage of the situation. Dean was not one to let girls take control, so I was going to have to put a lot of effort into this.

I opened my mouth, letting my tongue slip between his lips surprising him at my forwardness; however, I knew he could sense what I was trying to do.

His hands drifted downward so his arms could wrap around me and pull me in closer till I was pressed against his body.

"You are trying to make this challenging aren't you?" I breathed.

"Baby, I'm always in charge and on top," Dean replied, catching my bottom lip between his teeth and sucking on it.

"I can take you Dean. You've known me long enough to know that," I moaned, pressing my lips to his, feeling the two soft textures against one another before separating and allowing free chance to roam and play.

Pushing him backwards and onto the carpet, I climbed on him and straddled his waist, hands going down on his chest as they headed south. Dean growled, taking his own hands and stopping mine mere inches away from cupping him through his jeans.

"A bit eager aren't we?" he asked, cocking a brow.

"I've waited for years, I think I'm obligated to be eager damn it."

"Not before me sweetheart."

There was no time to react as he flipped us over and I was now on bottom. I arched up into his chest as my arms shot out to my sides so that my fingers could curl into the carpet.

Dean dove for my neck once again, hungrily kissing and biting as he made his way down the dip of my collarbone and stopping in the division of my breasts held in my bra. I shivered when I felt his hands slide around to my back and unclasping the item before removing it from my body. I watched him from below as his eyes lingered on the sight.

"The bra definitely didn't lie," he commented as I moaned.

Slowly his head descended and the feeling of his breath lingering above, hitting the tip and making the nipple harden, made me quiver while a pang of heat rushed down into my crotch. He took his time, before finally deciding to place me out of my misery and his mouth closed around the tender piece of skin, sucking and tugging, coming back down again to taste more. I fisted my hands tighter into the carpeting; the moisture, the immense want and need for those promising lips and tongue to go lower and delve deep inside me.

"Fuck!" I moaned.

"Not yet Adie, patience is a virtue," Dean made a tutting sound in his throat and then returned to his task. This time, switching over to give the same treatment to my other breast as his hand found the abandoned one.

I bit my lip at the sensations running wild on my skin, loving everything that Dean was doing. It was way different than anything that I've felt before. He continued to torture me until I'd had enough. My hands un-fisted themselves from their spot in the carpet and went to his hair, pushing his head down my body and to where my real pain awaited.

"Oh, so that's what you want," Dean grinned cockily, working on the button and zipper of the jeans, pulling them off along with my panties.

I bent my legs and spread them at a snails pace, keeping my eyes on Dean as he growled deep and heavy. My hips rose slightly off the ground, showing my urgency and need for that perfect mouth to be on my wetness.

"Damn…" Dean said gruffly, all ideas of what he wanted to do, flying out of the window at just the image of me spread before him, ready as ever.

I cried out in pleasure when his mouth advanced; tongue delving inside and lapping like a dog on my clit. "DEAN!" I screamed his name, fingers running in his hair, pushing him closer and encouraging him to go faster and never stop. "Oh fuck!"

"Mmmm…" Dean hummed, making me shudder as his tongue went deeper, pausing to surround his lips on me and suck.

Never did his eyes leave mine as I watched him eat me, watched him take whatever he wanted without me doing a thing. He was in control and he was proving it at this moment just so then I would forfeit all rights. The heat and pressure built up in the nether region, I arched my back off the carpet, screaming as I hit orgasm.

Dean sat up onto his knees, grinning as he licked his lips clean of my juices. "Tasty," he said.

"Come here…" I growled, reaching for his face and pulling him onto me as I took his mouth with my own, stealing the salty potent flavor of myself, playing with his tongue in a battle of passion and war. When he pulled away, I whimpered, seeing his green orbs full of lust…no wait…love?

"God I need you so bad right now Adie," he groaned, taking my hand in his as he moved it to his bulge in his jeans, allowing me to cup him fully, eliciting a husky moan from the man.

"Not here," I shook my head.

"What?!"

"Shower…"

"Why the--." I placed my index finger on his lips to quiet him.

"You'll see."

Author End Note: Thanks for reading and please review.


	8. Gracious Shower Scene?

A/N: MATURE CONTENT! Thanks again to SciFiRn for reading over this chapter also, and for giving the push I needed. To all those who read, cold shower may be needed or bucket of ice by your side while you read it. Enjoy! :)

My fingers hooked in his belt loops, letting him pull me up with him when he stood. If he was as great with his tongue as he had proven, it made me wonder what else he was great at. Not waiting for him to take the lead, I walked into the bathroom, shivering at the feel of cold tile beneath my toes. I turned around to face him as he entered.

"You are wearing too many clothes. Why did you get off so easy?" I asked, gracefully tiptoeing to the shower and stepping inside, giving him a questioning expression before disappearing behind the opaque shower wall. "Then again, I'm the one that has gotten _off _so far," I finished.

I could hear him make a frustrated groan followed by some rustling going on; knowing he was trying to get free of his jeans and boxers, making me grin and bite my lip. Hmmm, looks like I'm not the only _eager_ one out of us two. With my back turned to the opening of the shower, I yelped when his body came up behind me and pivoted me around so then I was face to face with those green eyes of his.

Dean pushed me back into the tile wall behind us and I arched my back when I roughly made contact with the water knob, causing the stream of warm droplets to escape the showerhead and onto our bodies below. I grinned, feeling his erection on my stomach, but oh so close to that ache that I needed taken care of; my hands snaked down his chest to his sides, feeling the intricate defined muscles.

He had taken care of one thing for me and I think it was about time that I returned the favor. When my right hand took another path on his body, ghosting along his hipbone, while the left hand continued its course, I heard him hiss when I gripped his cock.

"Is this everything that you wanted Dean?" I asked, stroking down and up once before brushing my thumb over the head of him, "You did say you had the Jones for me."

"Fuck yes," he breathed, placing his hands on the wall by my shoulders to steady him as I slid to the floor of the shower, staring up at him as I do so.

"Tell me what you want," I said, licking my lips and taking my bottom lip between my teeth.

He groaned at the sight. "I want--," he began to answer, but I interrupted him, leaning forward and flicking my tongue against the head of his thick member.

"Jesus fucking Christ Adie!"

"You want what Dean," I urged him on, moving my lips into a small 'o' shape and blowing lightly onto the tasty morsel.

"Adie…you're killing me," he chuckled, tilting his head back onto his shoulders, squeezing his eyes shut at the sensation in his most painful and heated area.

I was still waiting for him to answer my question I had asked him; leaning in once again, this time, gently applying pressure with my teeth, I bit onto the tip of his cock, hoping for a result. Hearing him growl and feeling him tremble in my hand made me hold my position.

"I want your mouth sucking me dry Adie," Dean grunt out, "God. Need your mouth so bad."

"Alright, if that's what you want Dean."

I closed my lips down over the meat, pushing his length into the barriers of my warm, wet and hungry mouth, I took him until I couldn't anymore. Damn, this man was just too big, that fact causing me to moan around his cock as I sucked back to the tip.

"Fuuuuuuucccccccccckkkkkkk," Dean groaned out huskily, thrusting his hips forward and making his mound shove back down into my mouth. I repeated the action of moaning around him, loving that he'd meet me with a thrust and satisfied moan each time, however, coming back to the tip I changed my tactics.

I scraped my teeth—feeling the veins and thickness underneath—closing my mouth before reaching the end, and releasing him with a wet pop. I didn't have any chance to continue what I had wanted to do to Dean, when his hands came down, lifting me up and taking me into his strong arms.

"Enough teasing Adie," Dean ordered, raising my feet off the tile and pressing me back into the wall like he did before, this time avoiding the water knob. Instinctively, my legs wrapped around his waist, needing the closeness and what was to come. He was in control and in the lead. This was what he did best, and now I had no denying that since I was at the receiving end.

"Take me hard and rough Dean," I grit out through clenched teeth, hands shooting to his biceps and circling my fingers around the muscle of them. Dean positioned himself at my spread lips, waiting for the nod that told me that I was ready to go.

"Just do it already!" I exclaimed, never finishing my sentence as he plunged in to the hilt, my inner lower walls closing in and keeping him inside.

"You're tight," Dean grunted.

"I'm not used to such a big dick invading me so unexpectedly," I answered, bringing my head forward, breathing hard, as I rested into his shoulder.

He chuckled at my words. "Should I take that as a compliment, or a warning, for next time, to enter you slower? And, I thought you said you wanted me to take you rough and hard Adie."

"Don't talk! Move!" I bit into his skin when he began to do as I said, pulling in and out with ease, yet bringing me pain, pleasure, and a build up of heat shooting down where he was pumping into me. "Fuck!"

"I wanna see and hear you come baby, don't give until I say," Dean breathed.

"Dean…" I moaned, lingering on his name.

The water had run cold, but it was probably best since it was so fucking hot in the shower…in my body. I needed release, to unfold, to unravel myself…the slapping of skin being the only sound along with our moans, reminding me that I wasn't allowed to do anything just yet.

"Almost," Dean paused, thrusting harder and faster, telling me that he was close. "NOW!"

We both screamed, orgasm hitting like lightning, coursing through every bone and limb; Dean stealing my lips into his own, muffling the sounds and taking in the pure silence of the moment. Tongue lazy against his, tasting all that is Dean, and drowning myself in it.

Once we fully rode the overpowering rush, Dean lifted me off, setting me back onto my feet as he reached around my back to shut off the flow of water. I didn't want to let go of him, not after what we had just done.

"I love you Dean…" I mumbled into his skin.

"I love you too Adie," Dean said, kissing the top of my head and resting his stubble cheek on top as we stood there in each other's embrace.

Author End Note: Thanks for reading and please review. I'd like to hear your comments on what you thought about the chapter. :) Remember, only 2 more chapters and this story is finished. Thanks for reading once again.

**-Tori**


	9. What Are You Doing?

A/N: So another update. Sorry for it taking so long. Figured I might get something out while I am still cheery and not in a fit of tears. Tuesday, tomorrow, we are putting my old dog to sleep. Chances are that I won't be in the writing mood, so here is another chapter, hope you like.

I stared at my fingers tracing the contours of Dean's chest as we lay in the bed of the motel room. We didn't know how long we'd be stuck, but all we did know was that we were going to make this chance last for a long time. I never wanted it to end and with Dean's left arm squeezing me closer, running his fingers lightly over my skin occasionally, he didn't want it to either.

"Dean…" I began, cutting into the silence.

"Mmhm?"

"Did you mean what you said?" I asked, adjusting my head to get a better view of his face.

"I'm not sure I follow," he answered, staring back at me.

"When you said that you loved me back." The silence returned instantly, and emptiness started to fill my gut.

"For once in my life," Dean paused, "to a girl, I do mean it."

"Would you mind me questioning why?"

"No. I mean, maybe it's because I know that I don't have to leave the next morning, having the information in my mind that 'if only she knew what was really out there in the world'…you aren't a one night stand Adie. I really and honestly love you."

The words made my heart jump happily. I've never seen him so serious when it came to relationship stuff. Usually, he'd joke about how corny it is and how it never lasts.

"Well I'm glad I'm not a one night stand," I smiled.

"Adie, you will never be one of those girls," Dean reassured, leaning in and kissing me on the lips, prolonging the intended few seconds to a good full minute. Pulling away reluctantly, I stood up and removed myself from the comfort of the bed and his embrace.

"What are you doing?" he asked as I bent down, looking through my duffel for a pair of blue ordinary boy shorts, and a black Metallica t-shirt.

"Dean, there is one thing I am not going to do, and that is waste my time not doing anything with you," I replied, smiling and heading out of the bedroom, shutting the double doors behind me. I waited in the silence, my back resting on the wood, staring at the empty living room around.

"And how does closing the doors apply to that?" Dean yelled from the bedroom.

"You'll see Winchester. You'll see," I yelled back.

888

Fact was that he didn't know how it would be once they got out of this place. Dean recalled the endless flirting and jokes on a regular basis before him and Adie had the heart to heart spilling. He wanted to know how Sam would react. Sam always had a clue though that Dean liked Adie, because well, Dean accidentally let it slip when he was close to be completely drunk and Sam had responded saying he knew.

"Just wait a few seconds, get your boxers back on and a shirt while you're at it too!" Adie yelled from the other room. Dean shook his head with a chuckle as he crawled out from between the covers and towards the bathroom where his discarded items were.

He couldn't help but grin, satisfied with the appearance of the area. They hadn't been the smoothest and most careful in getting out of the shower and to the bed after round one.

'_Yeah, it was most definitely worth keeping it in till now,'_ he thought.

888

I raced to the fridge, glad to find the two pints of chunky monkey waiting to be eaten. I was thankful now that we had decided to hit the store earlier, because otherwise I wouldn't have had this great plan in the first place. My feet carried me swiftly and soundlessly from kitchen to living room, hopping over the couch and setting the ice cream, candy, and beers onto the coffee table. The search for the remote is what got me. You'd think that an amazing motel room that happens to be the vanishing one would be organized enough that you could find things in it.

Finally, I made a sound of triumph when my hand clasped around the plastic electronic device that was stuffed between the cushions, and I switched the television on searching the paper view for any good movies. So far all there was, was porn, but then my eyes settled on something normal and total appropriate wise. Thinking back on the past few hours made me giggle…nothing we did fit that category.

"Can I come out now?" Dean asked from the closed off bedroom.

"Not yet!" I yelled, running to an area that I just noticed held many blankets and pillows and tossing them onto the couch with glee.

I straightened out my red hair, smiling, and tiptoed to the double doors. Pulling them back I didn't have time to react when Dean came bursting through, lifting me in his embrace and kissing me. His tongue tracing my bottom lip, followed by his teeth biting down on the part making me moan in pleasure.

"You're going to ruin it," I breathed, managing away from his mouth reluctantly, unhooking my legs around his waist and leaping onto the couch, curling my legs up.

Dean stared at me curiously, walking around the couch and sitting in the big mass of pillows and blankets.

"Sandlot?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"We are watching the Sandlot?"

"You have a problem with that Winchester? Don't you remember when we used to watch it after you came back from your one night stands back in High School and so on and so forth?"

A small smile began to pull at the edge of his mouth, eliciting a wide glowing smile from me.

"Adie, you never cease to amaze me," he commented, reaching forward and grabbing one of the pints of ice cream, only getting halted when my hand grasped his.

Staring seductively at him, I took the pint he was going for and opened it, crawling forward and straddling his waist. I dipped a finger inside the cold treat and hauled out a fair amount of it onto the tip, bringing it up and sucking the finger into my mouth. Dean's eyes filled with need and desire, but before I could even grant him what he wished for, there was a bang at the door and one tall, lanky brunette came busting through, landing on the carpet with a thud.

"Sam?" I asked, confused, placing the pint onto the table and looking over the couch at the hunter.

"What the hell?" Dean asked, equally interested as to what was going on.

Sam pushed off from the carpet, his eyes widening at the position he saw the two people in. "Are you two…" Sam began.

"If you are inquiring that we had sex, yes," I replied.

"Nice to know," he nodded.

Author End Note: Thanks for reading, hope you liked it and please review. One more chapter to go, oh and don't forget to take the poll for this story on my profile.


	10. An End

**A/N: READ THE END NOTE! IMPORTANT! **

**Last chapter, I know it's short. Hope you like. **

It took some well thought up words to explain what went on to Sam, and even getting into the whole sex event, it was funny to watch him stutter and place his hand over my mouth to halt me before I could go further.

"So don't need to know my brother's sex life," he said, as we finished packing and were now placing the bags into the Impala's trunk.

Truth be told, there was no solution to the vanishing room, not a single way we could describe what had happened, why it was doing what it was doing…

"I say we hit the road, grab some supplies at that 24-hour store and leave this town in the dust," Dean said, jingling the keys in his hand.

I smiled at the action. He loved me, I knew it now, but is he a person that actually likes PDA? My question was answered as Dean suddenly whirled around and grabbed my arm before I could enter the backseat of the car. I was pulled against his chest and held fast as his lips met mine; slow, sensual, promising and a total heart twisting turn on. The sound of Sam clearing his throat came and still Dean refused to separate, instead he moved us so then I was sitting on the hood of the Impala, legs spread so he could come closer.

"I'm glad that you two are together now, I am, but we seriously should be going," Sam spoke.

"Sam, how about you get in the backseat bud," Dean and I said in unison, breaking away from each other, resting forehead to forehead.

"Great…Dean gets Adie and I become third wheel. Backseat. My legs are going to be killing me…" Sam muttered, opening the door and climbing inside, slamming it with attitude. Adie winced at the sound.

"He really needs to appreciate the Metallicar," I stated, sliding off and walking around to the passenger side.

"Metallicar," Dean tested the name, his lip coming out a little as he raised his brows, showing he didn't mind the title.

Once we had been on the road for a while, the 24-hour store finally came into view. I volunteered to head inside and go supply-hunting, filling up a whole basket full in the process. When I arrived at the check out, I found Brinkley, a knowing smile plastered on his face, and no hint of sadness that I had stood him up last night.

"Hey Brinkley. Sorry for the no show," I apologized.

"It's okay. My eyes never fooled me," he replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He didn't answer, just rang up the items and bagged them, handing me my receipt, telling me to have a nice day. It puzzled me, how a guy could be that fine with what a girl did to him. Seriously, if I were him, I wouldn't be so forgiving. What did he mean by 'his eyes never fooled him'?

"Ready to go there, Adie?" Dean asked.

"Yep," I said, hopping into the passenger seat.

"If you had to guess though Dean, would you say it was a fairie behind the vanishing room? I mean, dad's journal said something about how they are always trying to do shit like this," Sam said.

"Fairies? Did you bump your head when you barged through that motel door back there?"

"Just…go with me here will you? If you had to guess."

"If I had to guess, I'd say, it'd be a hell of a weird sight to see if all of a sudden a fairie popped up and made us vanish."

As Dean started the ignition to pull out of the store parking lot, my eyes couldn't help but drift to the window where Brinkley's eyes met mine. I stared confused at him as he continued to smile. He did a silent goodbye, saluting to me once we hit the asphalt and I could've sworn that I saw wings.

"I'm sticking with the fairie theory as my guess," I said.

In my mind I wish I said thank you to Brinkley, cause something was telling me that he had done this for Dean and me. Thank you Brinkley, if it weren't for you, I doubt I'd have the courage to do it myself.

Author End Note: Thanks for reading and sticking with the story. I really, really appreciated all the fantastic reviews from you all. One little thing I want to do though…I know that a lot of you did not want this story to end, and honestly I didn't see anywhere else for it go from this point on.

If you really want me to continue by like a sequel, spin off, or even a little gander at how Adie, Sam, and Dean were in High School, when they first met, I would do all three years of the high school too. Whatever one you decide tell me, and also, with the decision you choose I'm going to need a lot of ideas from you readers. So get your thinking caps on, because I'm going to need all the help I can get.

Choose wisely.

Thanks again for reading and please review.


	11. Author Note

Hey everyone, well I've got 4 votes so far for the sequel of this story, but the tallies have come up to a tie. I need more votes to decide which one I am really going to do.

Choices:

Their life back in High School and all throughout high school, how Adie and the brothers met and how Dean managed to make a friend out of a girl…

Or…

Continuation off of this one…

Thing is, whatever you decide, vote in the form of a review and hopefully it won't come up to a tie again. (Laughs)

Also, when the decision is made officially, I will post on this story the result of the vote and with that result I am going to ask if you readers can possibly help with what direction/plot you want to have, because honestly, I have no clue I am continuing this on for you readers. :)

Anyways please vote. Voting will end whenever the results are posted.

-Tori


	12. Results

Results!

What you all have been waiting for. Well, I have decided due to the many votes I have received that I am going to continue on by doing a sequel, now the only problem is, I don't have a plan for this one. Anyone have any ideas as to what they want to see in the sequel? Seriously, I am asking what you want to read so then I can make it into something spectacular and make it good. The ideas that come into me will be thought over carefully, and if all of them are really, really good, I might just put them all in there in some way or another.

As for the title of the sequel…that will be decided officially after I have the whole plan for it. So in the meantime, readers and voters, get your thinking train going. I need your help in what to do for this sequel.

-Tori :)


	13. Attention

Attention: Sequel to this story is now up. It is called "Keep Holding On".

I hope you all enjoy the sequel! :)

- Tori


End file.
